An unlikly event
by mad4life
Summary: cornelia and caleb fic. cornelia tries to help elyon and end up in a sticky situation.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my beautiful people. I'm mad4life. This is my first story. Please no flames. At least not yet.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: prologue

Hi. I'm Cornelia hale. I have a very interesting story to tell.

I am sadly the personal servant to princess Elyon of meridian. Yes you're wondering why Elyon has to have a personal servant? Well let me finish and you would find out.

My mother the queen had an affair with a man, my father. She got pregnant and she had to tell the king. The king accepted this and told my dad that if my mother got pregnant with a son he would be rewarded gratefully.

So like any other man and woman. My mom and dad got busy and voila she made a son. So daddy and mummy said their farewells and dad took a big trunk of gold and went his merry way not caring for his kids.

My little brother Leon was deemed royalty and is currently the heir of the throne. Not that I whole any grudges though. So since their where enough children for one man to handle, the king appointed me the personal servant to the princess. I would prefer personal assistant but mother said beggars can't be choosers. She also said that it was reasonable because I'm two years younger than Elyon, the same age as Will and two years older than Leon. I could get along with all of them.

That was just an excuse.

About Elyon. Well she has this stalker guy she used to date Cedric. Eventually they broke up and that's how this stalking thing began. They did seem like the perfect couple, rich, stuck up, assholes. Yup it's a shame.

A month or so after we started seeing marks on her arm. But she always denied it. So we left her alone.

And that's when it hit me.

Elyon's birthday was in three days and she was having a party which would last for about a week. What she needs is a boyfriend to protect her so Cedric would be out of the picture for good. Perfect.

I told Will and Leon and they agreed. All I had to do was get the list. There was a list the king kept in his office with all the eligible princes. Being the personal servant to the princess I ha access to every room in the palace. So I easily glided into the king's office and looked for the list. It was easy to find because it was in the first draw in his desk.

Voila!!

I found it!!!

Okay. The first name on the list was Prince Caleb Hart of Illyria. He was the son of king Baptista and Queen Olivia. He was my age 15 and had quite a reputation. He has an anger issue but is working on it. Oh so what with a little problem no biggie.

Just invite the prince to the party, convince him that Elyon is the perfect princess and you know the rest. Perfect

That's chapter 1. Hope you liked it.

Oh I'm not taking anything from the books or the cartoon. So a male in meridian is always the heir to the throne.

If u didn't know:

Cornelia-15

Elyon-17

Will-15

Leon-13

Caleb-15

I might include all the other characters from W.I.T.C.H except for the villains and I might add some other characters I'm not sure yet so stay I touch.

Bye

-shevaughn-


	2. Chapter 2

*scream* I got a review. Being a first time writer a review is like winning the lotto. Thanks so much candraca- angel -101. You totally rock!!!

Ok so hears the next chapter.

Chapter 2: the plan

_3 days later…………….._

It was the day of Elyon's birthday "extravaganza" that's how mother put it. Will sent the invitation to Illyria about a day ago so the royal family would be expected any time now. All we had to do was to sit and wait. (Not literally).

I was walking through the royal garden when I saw something hideous at the side of my eye. Ewww, it was Cedric. "Oh Yuk" I spat loud enough to get his attention. I walked up to the gate to see what was his request.

"Good day master Cedric. What may I help you with?" I said as polite as possible and forged a smile.

"Give it up maid, you can't fool me!" he spat back in his cold voice

Alright, time to stop playing nice. "What do you want?!" I almost shouted. I always hated when people called me maid. It's not like I clean toilets or scrub the floors. I was Elyon's personal servant not her personal maid.

"Ah. You must learn to hold your tongue child, it may cause _trouble_," he said coolly. "I would like to see princess Elyon child."

"She is don't wanna see you." I spat. "in fact you are not welcomed here. I do not understand why Elyon would ever date, I mean speak to an ugly stuck up son-of-a b-"

"Now listen child and listen well" he was holding me by my hair my face nearly fitting through the bars of the gate. "I wonder why I did not get an invitation to Elyon's party." I smirked. Can you say sabotage? "I would like to see the princess now or I would rip your head o-"

"Is every thing okay there misses?" said a head popping out from a very expensive looking carriage.

"Um…. Everything's fine. We were just rehearsing for a play," I said before looking over to Cedric who was already gone. _Damn coward _I thought before running back to the palace.

Hope you liked

Um I'll be using my fav characters and yes I'm going to make up some people. Thanks again candracar-ange-101 thank sooo much for the review and if I remember all the ideas there might just be more than10 chapters.

When Cornelia's plan backfires would be in about the lets say in the 4th chapter. Yes I have a good idea for that one.

Tell me why you think the plan backfired after you read the third chapter.

In case u want 2 know:

Cedric-22

The word Illyria came from a story named a love letter.

Bye4now

-shevaughn-


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

Chapter 3: the party and meeting him.

It was the evening of the ball. It was now about six thirty and the ball was supposed to start around seven. I was in my room sitting in front of my mirror. I didn't put on make-up even though Will begged me to. I just put on a bit of lip gloss and I brushed my hair back in a high bun.

"Cornelia hurry!" Will shouted from outside the door. "What is taking you so long?" she barked entering the room.

'_No need to get all aggressive on me' _I thought.

Will was wearing a light blue ball gown with white flowers at the end of each sleeve. She had on a diamond necklace and diamond earrings to match. Talk about how to accessorize. Me, well I was a sad case all by myself. I wore a plain white strapless dress. I had a gold necklace which my grandmother Kadma gave me last year for my birthday and gold studs which I hardly wear.

"Come on, you have to reach early so you can get Caleb to dance with Elyon first!" she almost deafened me. I can't blame her though I was just sitting in front of my mirror doing nothing. "Okay, okay let's go" and with that we left.

"Hey Will does this dress have to be this tight 'cause I can hardly breathe?" I complained.

"Yes it does. And besides if it were any tighter your boobs would fall out, and we wouldn't want that now would we," she said.

"I guess your right" I said almost halfheartedly.

I was behind Elyon while she greeted her well wishers. I was looking around the room searching for the prince.

Voila. I found him. He was by the buffet table talking to Princess Bianca of Padua. _'Don't fall for the hair trick Caleb' _I pleaded in my mind. And there she goes flipping the fake hair and flashing her most seductive smile.

'_Well, that's the end for my future brother-in-law. But wait he looks bored. Ha! Time to make my move.' _I thought and walked to the buffet table.

"Would you like a drink my liege?" I asked in the most pleasant voice I could summon.

He jumped at my request and spun around nearly choking on the pastry be was eating.

"God woman, I nearly died there!" he exclaimed.

"I am humbly sorry my liege please forgive me" I said.

"It-" I cut him off

"My liege have you met Princess Elyon?" I asked eagerly.

"No I haven't, I only saw her in paintings. And you are?" he replied with a quizzical look on his face.

"Me, oh no I am of no importance. W-" this time he cut me off.

"Ah you are her half sister. Hmm you two resemble a bit but personalities are different." He said.

'_Who does this prick think he is? He's telling me that Elyon and I are different yes that is true. But how does he know our personalities are different' _I thought.

"W-what do you mean our personalities are different my liege? I said stuttering.

"Well the princess is organized, cold hearted, pompous, strict and the list could go on but I believe you get the picture." He said watching me straight in my eye as if he was looking for gold.

"Well your liege I am sorry but the princess is none of what you just said," as if! "She is elegant, intelligent, sharp, accurate you could say she is the p-" he cut me off again!

"The perfect princess" he said. Me, I was smiling like a fool. "She is too predictable, every thing she does is always analyzed and has been done already to get perfection". He was right.

"But you on the other hand," he began. I've gotta hear this. "You're irregular, cunning, inadequate, incompetent and lazy" he finished with a smirk on his face.

'_Who does he think he is? I am still royalty even though I don't have the fancy dresses and I don't attend the balls. And lazy? Cornelia bite your tongue!" _I thought still straining a fake smile.

"What do you mean by lazy sire?" I asked. Who the hell does this prick think he is?

"What I mean is that you are lazy because you haven't brought my drink to me yet," he said flashing a handsome smile.

All I could have done is smile myself. "Well your highness you have not said what you wanted" I replied coolly.

"Well what do you have?" he said

"We have everything. Just name it we've got it" wow I sound like a commercial.

"Apple juice please" he said still smiling. Dude did he just eat a slice cheese cake or something he's smiling like a fool.

"Um sure please wait while I go get it for you" and with that I walked to the bartenders' counter.

After I got his drink I quickly walked to Will who was talking to her friend Princess Hay Lin and Princess Irma.

"Um excuse me, can I borrow Will for one second?" I asked eager to tell her the news.

"Sure," said Hay Lin.

"Will I talked to him" I said with an eager look in my eyes.

"Cool, now give me that glass I need something to drink!" she said nearly grabbing the glass out of my hand.

"No! It's not mine" I whispered because there was a group of people close to us.

"What?! Then who's own is it" she whispered back sounding confused.

"Its Caleb's" I whispered trying not to burst.

"What! Why do you have his glass? And where is he?" she said.

"I was going to tell him about Elyon and then he started comparing me to Elyon. And then he called me lazy because I did not get him his drink." I whispered trying not to shout. I was so angry.

"w-what!! What does he m-" I cut her off.

"I have to go. I think I can get him to talk to Elyon. I'll tell you later ok" I said and made sure she got every thing I said.

"K" that was all she could say. I couldn't blame her.

"Here you go your highness" said and bowed

"Hmm. You are tardy as well." He said taking a sip of the juice. _'Cornelia bite your tongue!!!'_ I thought. This is going to be a long night.

"I'm sorry your highness. And lets go back to what we were talking about before shall we" I said. It was time to get down to buissness.

"So you said that you don't know the princess. Would you like me to meet her?" I said with hope twinkling in my eyes.

"Why do you insist that I meet the princess?" he asked. I was out of answers.

"Do you want to meet her or not?" oopps that slipped out.

"Yuh know, for a maid you should know how to hold your tongue" he spat. I could see anger in his eyes.

"I a-" I was cut off, again!

"And no I do not want to meet the princess they are all the same" he said. His anger cooling down a little.

"Snobbish?" I said completely understanding him.

"Yeah how do you know?" he asked.

"Well I am her personal servant and facing her each day is like having a pineapple stuck up my behind" I said. We were laughing at what I said. I could feel the tension melting around us but something strange a new feeling was building.

"What is your name?" he asked gently.

"Cornelia Hale" I said. Not being afraid to tell him anymore.

"Well Cornelia, it was nice arguing with you but I have to go now. I hope I could talk to you and get to know you better sometime" he said

"Sure I would like that" I said. We were smiling uncontrollably.

"So bye" he said.

"Bye" I said blushing a bit.

Oh snap! This cannot be happening. I cannot let this happen.

I was in lying on my bed crying. I was waiting on Will and Leon to arrive.

"Corny what's wrong?" Leon said as he walked in.

"Cornelia darling, what's the matter?" Will said hugging me.

"G-guys, I-I think I'm in love with the prince."

________________________________________________________________________

That's the end of this chapter. It's fairly loner than the others. The next chapter is going to be interesting. Stay in touch.

Hope u liked.

Mad4life

-shevaughn-


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you liked chapter 3. This chapter might be interesting and a bit long. I'm not sure.

Chapter 4: the problems.

"What!!" shouted Will.

"How could this have happened Cornelia? Elyon was supposed to fall for him not you." Said Leon. I completely understood him.

"I don't know how I could let this happen" I said thinking back to when I was talking to him.

"Corny, well since Caleb is out of the picture you need to get someone else for Elyon!" said Will trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow we have to get someone!" said Leon with eagerness in his voice. He was right.

"Okay guys tomorrow if you see Caleb within 10 feet of me tell me and I would avoid him. And I'm so sorry for letting this happen." I said with my voice failing a little coming to the end of my speech.

"Oh Cornelia its ok" comforted Will as she hugged me.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it big sis" supported Leon as well. And joined our hug.

"I love you guys" I said through my sniffles.

"We know" they said simultaneously. We all laughed.

_The day after………………_

It was the day after my little emotional episode. I was informed by the queen that there was going to be three days of celebration. Thank God. I didn't think I could hide from Caleb for a week.

I was going to breakfast with Will. She tried not to push what happened last night so we walked to the dinning hall in silence.

Will was wearing a green ball gown with yellow flowers scattered over the skirt part of the dress. She was not wearing a necklace today but was wearing a pair of pearl earrings and a golden bracelet which had little flowers on it. Her hair was in a loose one hooked in a yellow ribbon. I had to say, the girl had a thing for flowers since she could walk.

I wore a light blue long sleeved dress with darker blue mini butterflies all over. I wore silver necklace with a butterfly covered in diamond studs and silver stud earrings. My hair was down with curls at the end.

When we reached the dining hall. Will gave me a little hug for support. The doors opened and there where only five persons there. I was relieved.

"Cornelia!" I heard Leon call from behind me.

"What's up? I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Elyon wishes to see you" he said and went to sit besides Will by the table.

'_The she devil awaits' _I thought.

"Your majesty you wanted to see me" I said as I entered the room.

"Cornelia! I'm in the middle of a crisis. I can't choose which dress to where" she said holding up the dresses in front of me.

There was a deep pink dress with lighter pink hearts on the skirt part and silver lining on the sleeves. And there was an orange plain orange dress with a golden band around the waist and a bow on each sleeve. They where both beautiful dresses but I had to say the one Elyon won't choose.

"I say the orange dress my liege" I said know what she was going to say to me.

"Nah, I like the pink" she said and she threw the orange for me to put in the closet.

She had beautiful dresses but never wore most in them. She came out of the other closet with the dress on. She went to her dresses and proceeded in putting on her fake face. I hated make-up. Yuk. She put on diamond earrings and a diamond chain. She always had a thing for diamonds.

"Cornelia makes up my bed please" and with that she walked out.

'_Bitch' _I thought and made back up her bed.

I had to go back to my room to fix my hair. It was every where because I forgot to you hair spray. After I finished I walked back to the dining hall. My hair dancing behind me with every step.

I opened the doors to the dining hall hoping breakfast did not start as yet. I was early seats were still empty and thank God Caleb was not there. I took a seat next to Taranee my mother's goddaughter.

"Cornelia!" I heard Elyon shout from her side of the table. _'What does she want now?'_ I asked myself and walked over to her.

"Cornelia, go to the kitchen and go find out from the cook if anything has peanut in it because Prince Martin is allergic to it" she said

"Yes your highness" I said and walked out again! _'Bitch'_

I told the chef and I got a positive response. I was walking back to the dining hall again! I pushed opened the doors to see everyone had arrived but breakfast was not yet served. Taranee had saved the seat next to me. And a cold sweat broke out. Caleb was sitting directly across from me. He was taking to his mother I think. I walked to Elyon trying not to get his attention but with no avail. I saw him look at me and smirk at the side of my eye.

"Your majesty, Chef Antonio has assured us that no peanut was involved in his cooking." I said. My heart was beating faster than usual.

"Thanks Cornelia" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I walked back to my seat to find Taranee communicating with someone at the far end of the table. I saw her and Will get up. Will elegantly walked and took Taranees' seat. Thank God. I really needed her. I smiled brightly at her when she sat down.

"He's sitting directly across from you! What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know?" I said I was completely and totally confused.

I looked over to Caleb. He was watching me dead in my eyes. Then he smiled and waved a hello. I did the same. I didn't want him thinking that I did not want to see him or smile at him or speak to him. I really wanted to do all those things with him but it would not be the right thing to do.

"Corny? You okay" will asked.

"Um…….. Yeah… I was just thinking" I said. And soon after breakfast was served.

_Later that day……………………_

I was on the balcony watching the sunset sink into the horizon.

"Hmm and you thought I would never attend her party" I heard a sickening voice from behind me.

"What are you doing here" I spat. What was up with this dude?

"You know child I cannot be separated from my darling Elyon" he said in a low husky voice which was creeping me out.

"Look you maniac, Elyon does not want to see your disgusting face so leave my sister alone!" I practically shouted.

"Is everything okay here?" said Prince Matthew of Lucentio.

"Everything is well here I was just leaving" said Cedric giving me one last glare. I needed a break from the world. All I needed was some time alone.

"Hey Cornelia." Said Taranee who was now at the side of me. "hey Tara" I said politely giving her a smile.

"Someone's looking for you downstairs" she said before leaving.

Oh God I hope it's not Caleb. I had a few moments alone thinking again. Why did I come up with that stupid plan? I was so foolish. I should not have spoken to him last night I should have had Leon do it. I'm so stupid. I let out a groan and closed my eyes for a while until I felt someone's strong arms wrap around my waist and us nuzzling their nose in my hair.

"Your hair smells nice" oh God no. Caleb!

"Um no don't do this" I said not sure what to say. I could feel my knees getting weak.

I was struggling to get out of grasp. He spun me around and looked me in the eye.

"Do what" he said with amusement in his voice. Oh no I was falling for his boyish charms again. After a little squirming he finally let me go.

"I need a drink" I said.

"Well I'm not getting it for you" he said with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"I know, I know. I'm the servant" I said and walked into the hall.

"Cornelia wait" he said. I turned around to see what his problem was now. He held my chin and lifted my head. He kissed my left cheek. I could feel my face turning red.

"You had something on your cheek" he said and walked down the stairs.

"Cornelia?" I spun around to see Prince Christopher watching me in amazement.

"Christopher you have to promise me that you won't tell" I said pleadingly.

"I won't but they will" I saw two maids looking at me. They quickly ran down the stairs. _'Oh my Cornelia what have you gotten yourself into now?' _I thought.

I was in my room. I could not even cry. I was flabbergasted. Caleb kissed me and two maids saw me and I'm positive that they told the king.

"Cornelia!" Will said as she walked in my room. "We have to go!" she ordered and we left for her room. I was surprised we made it through the halls without getting caught.

When we entered her room Leon was already there.

"Cornelia!" he shouted and hugged me. "I can't believe he did that to you" he said

"Yeah I know I should have never let him kiss me" I said after he let go.

"What! Cedric kissed you?" shouted Will. What was she talking about?

"No Caleb kissed my cheek. Leon who are you talking about" I asked I was confused.

"Cedric." He said watching me strangely.

"What did he do?" I asked still confused.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Will. I shook my head I was baffled.

She breathed in deeply and then started.

"Cedric came into the royal room claiming that you loved him" she started. _'What!'_ "He said that you two were having a secret relationship since he and Elyon broke up. He even has love letters claiming that you wrote to him everyday, the letters even had your scent on them. The council now wants you to stand trail" she finished. I didn't know what to say I was in shock.

"That's not all Corny" said Leon. What could their possibly be again? "It seems that many of the female guests are saying that you are trying to impress the young princes for their money." No effin' way. So people are saying that I have a secret relationship with someone I don't even like and now saying that I', a whore. Oh Christ! What am I going to do?

"Tomorrow you'll leave and go to grandma Kadma on the outskirts of Pyramus" Leon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Okay I'll go" I said. Now that was the best idea I've heard since.

I have one crappy life.

I hope you liked.

Mad4life


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 hope u like.

Chapter 5: the journey to grandma's house.

I was in Wills' closet hiding. I could not stand trial for the things I did not do. I did not have a relationship of any sort with Cedric and yes I was talking to most of the princes but I was not using them for their money. I couldn't believe what happened.

Will had pretended to be sick so that she would stay in her room so that I would not be alone. She was a smart child I had to comment her on that. I heard a knock from outside the door.

"Come in" will said trying to sound tired.

"Sister, are you okay?" I heard Elyon say. Since when did she show compassion?

"I'm fine I just have a headache" Will said.

"Will, do you really believe what they said about Cornelia" Elyon said. I felt my heart pounding through my chest.

"I couldn't. Why do you ask?" replied will with her tone getting serious.

"Its because I don't know what to think. I can't believe she is capable of doing that" said Elyon and got up. "I should leave get some rest okay" she said and left.

"Hey Cornelia are you ok?" asked will.

"what does she mean by she cant believe I'm capable of doing that?" I asked her walking out of the closet. I was fuming with anger. How could Elyon say that? She was supposed to be my sister but I guess not.

"Don't worry, she always says stuff like that about people" said Will and she placed an assuring hand on my shoulder.

I was with Will and Leon walking down the stairway to get to the stables. I was leaving for good now.

"Okay corny take Layne. She's been faithful to me all these years" said Leon and saddled me up. I was going to miss him.

"Take this bag of gold. Your grandmother is expecting you. You should reach there in about a day or so" she said and I bent down for a hug from them. I was going to miss them all so much.

"I'll miss you guys" I said. A few tears running down my cheek.

"We'll send letters telling you about what was happening okay" said Will. I could always trust her.

"Now go quickly and stay safe" said Leon sternly.

"Bye guys" I said and rode off. I would miss them a lot.

I turned back to see the place I once called home. It would be the last time I ever saw the castle.

I was riding through the forest in Meridian hoping that it would be a safe journey.

I was passing through a town when I was nearly robbed by two men. After what seemed like an hours ride I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I found myself lying on a comfy bed in a little room. I remembered this room. I used to sleep here when I was little. I was at grandma's house.

I ran downstairs to greet grandma Kadma.

"I've seen you woke up" I heard a voice from behind me. Grandma looked better than ever. Her black hair was still ending by her waist and there were a few streaks of grey in her hair. Her eyes were the same sparkly blue since I was little and there was some age in her face.

"Nana" I said and ran and hugged her. "I've missed you so much" I really did miss her. She was more than a mother than a grandmother to me. During the years we didn't speak she always sent me a card and a new flower she found.

"Ah my little Cornelia" she chuckled. "Well I should not be saying little anymore, you've grown. You're nearly taller than I"

"Nana, how've you been?" I asked.

"Well life's nice from my point of view. How are you coping dear, Leon told me what happened" she asked a little worried.

"I'm still recovering. But otherwise I'm okay" I said with a genuine smile.

"That's my dear granddaughter" Kadma said. "Come and help me prepare dinner"

"Okay" I said. I had a feeling living with nana was not going to be that bad. She was the same old grandma I knew from years ago.

That's the end of this chapter. I know its short and crappy, the ideas are not fitting together please forgive me. Cornelia calls Kadma nana instead of grandma it means the same thing. If I described Kadma wrong please tell me. I would really appreciate it.

Review please

Mad4life


	6. WRITERS BLOCK

**I'M SORRY GUYS BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. WELL I DO HAVE ALL THE IDEAS 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I STILL AM THINKING ABOUT PUTTING IT IN CORRECTLY TOGETHER. I'LL SEE HOW SOON I CAN DO THIS. I'M SO SORRY.**

**MAD4LIFE ******


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm back!! I have the perfect idea for the story. You guys are sooo lucky I didn't delete the story. The idea just popped up in my head. This chapter is going to be long. It should have been two separate chapters but being me I will forget. So enjoy and tell me what you think in your review.

Chapter 6: busted

_Two years later…………………………………_

I was in my room in Pyramus re-reading a few letters Will had sent me.

_Dear Cornelia,_

_Oh honey it's been five months since that unfaithful day. The king has banished Cedric from our lands for good. So now we can live without another burden. And also Elyon and Caleb are courting. They tend to deny it but everyone knows it now. I guess your plan worked after all………………_

I couldn't read anymore. The Cedric thing was not bothering me but the fact that Elyon and Caleb dating was just hurting my heart. I didn't even know that I liked or even loved Caleb. It was killing me. I was jealous.

Not being able to take it anymore I picked up a random letter and read it.

_Dear Cornelia, _

_How has it been? Caleb asked Elyon to marry him but she refused saying that she would not leave her kingdom. She said that the only way they could get married is if he would leave his kingdom. But he to denied so they would not be married. Elyon has been taking it easily. For the past few weeks she as been seen with different men…………_

I was smiling genuinely. Ha they were not getting together. The heavens have granted my whish. I was more excited than my sixteenth birthday. For some strange reason I had the feeling that I was going to see Caleb again. No one knew where I was so how could I ever see him again. But every time I thought about him (which was most of the time) I kept hope in which I could see those mesmerizing green eyes. My memory was fading and it was hard remembering what he looked like. Each time I closed my eyes and I always tried to picture him but all I got was a blur of his figure.

I shoved all those letters back in their box and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Living with nana was not at all bad. She helped me with my magical powers which I never knew I had and now I am a nature fairy in training hoping to become a good witch of nature. I had several duties which I would fulfill.

It was Wednesday the middle of the week. Nana was in the kitchen making breakfast as usual.

"Cornelia darling how was your night?" she asked in her sweet ageing voice.

"It was….. pleasant" I replied recalling what had happened.

"Good, you would need your strength" she said. That sounded a bit awkward.

"What do you mean nana?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Cornelia darling, today I have a meeting with the high court in Meridian and I have to heal a flower garden in a village close to Illyria as well" she said. Hearing that sent my heart racing.

"I doubt you want to face the court so you will have to go to that village for me. Is that alright?" she asked. I couldn't let nana down. She and those villagers were counting on me.

"No prob nana I can do that. When do I have to go?" I asked positive that nothing can go wrong.

"That's my girl. You will leave as soon after you finish breakfast" she smiled and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

I was on Layne traveling through the forest to the little village. It was on the outskirts of Illyria which was not far from Pyramus. It was about a three hour ride.

When I reached the village I was greeted by one of the elders of the village.

"Would ye like something to eat?" she said trying to sound as hospitable as possible.

"No thanks. I would just like to see the garden" I said. All I wanted to do was get this over with and I would go back home.

"Alright come with me" she said and I followed.

The garden was not that bad. There were rose bushes that were wilting and well all the flowers were shriveling. Well that is just half of what was seen. I correct myself it was **that** bad.

"If you could just leave and I would get to work" I said. I saw her scowl. What was her problem? I am helping them aren't I?

"Okay then. If you need ye please call" she said and left. Time to get to work.

I walked to the center of the garden. I bent down and placed my palm on the ground. I could hear the earth cry. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on the garden. After a few seconds, I could feel the energy flowing through my body. After a while I opened my eyes and stood up. The garden looked way better than before.

'_Another job well done' _I said to myself and mentally patted myself on the back.

"Ah! Ye finished already?!" the woman said as I walked back to her house.

"Yes. And I could assure you that your garden is perfectly healthy." I said.

"Perfect. Here are ye payment from all of us here at the village in thanks. A hundred silver coins" she said and handed me the bag.

"Thank you" I said politely.

"Are ye leaving as yet?" she asked

"Oh no. I think I might take a walk around" I said and started walking around the village.

It was a very beautiful village. It was quaint. Everyone seemed to know each other. I started walking to the forest to see what types of plants this part of Illyria held.

While walking I saw a little boy who was looking a bit lost.

"Um hi, are you lost?" I asked the young fellow

"I think so. I was walking with my friend when we got separated in the crowd" he said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Would you like me to help you find your friend?" I asked politely feeling sorry for him.

"Really? Thanks" he said enthusiastically and hopped into my arms.

"What's your name?" I asked the jolly fellow.

"Peter and yours" he said.

"Cornelia" I replied

"Peter! There you are. I was so worried" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Matt you found me!" peter said and ran to his friend.

I spun around. It was really him.

"Matt I want you to meet-" but he was cut off

"Oh my gosh! Cornelia? Is that you?" he said with eagerness in his voice.

"y-y-yes Matthew it really is me" I said in a shaky voice.

Before he could say anything I turned around and ran into the forest.

"Cornelia wait!!" I heard matt say. If I turned around I would run into a tree or something so I kept running.

I finally stopped and matt and peter was no where in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now where am I. I heard ducks so I was probably close to a pond or lake or something.

I followed where my instincts took me and led me to a lake. It was beautiful. There were ducks, swans, flowers and lots of insects here.

"Hmm what brings you here" I haven't heard that annoying voice in two or three years.

"Cedric" I spat. He looked….. troubled. He was in old, dirty rags. I was too tired to insult him.

"What do you want fool" I asked sounding bored.

"You" he said and chuckled evilly.

Okay……. that was creepy.

Before I new it he tackled me to the ground. He was on top of me trying to rip the upper part of my dress off.

"Cedric get the hell off of me. What are you doing" I couldn't use my magic because healing the garden had drained my powers.

"If I can't have Elyon I'll have you" he said trying to push my dress up past my knees.

Oh God he was going to rape me!

"Someone help me!!!" I screamed. Cedric was insane!!!

"Someone help me!!!!!!!" I screamed again hoping someone heard.

Oh my gosh Cedric is going to rape Cornelia what going to happen?

Just so u know:

Peter is a little boy. I was going to make Peter the same age as Cornelia but I would not have known what to put next so Peter is Matt's friend. Yes the Matt that Will likes in the cartoon and the book. In the story I might put a little Will Matt pairing. You won't believe what is going to happen next.

If you think you know what's going to happen next tell me what you think is going to happen in your review.

Mad4life.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long. I was really busy with Christmas and all. This chapter has a song in it. I didn't make it up though. Its called I got a thang for you by Trina and Keyisha Cole. If you don't know it go on you tube and listen to it. It's really good.

Enjoy.

Chapter 7: reunion

"Someone help me!!!!!!!" I screamed again for the hundredth time. Oh God this cant be happening.

"Cedric you bastard! Get the fuck off her!!" someone said. Caleb? What was he doing here? One name crossed my mind. Matt.

"Who are you to stop me" snarled Cedric.

"You asshole! Get the fuck off her" shouted Caleb. All that language was not necessary. Really it wasn't.

Caleb kicked Cedric off me and started beating him on the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Caleb shouted and threw cedric in the lake.

I was shaking furiously. It was like a near death experience.

"Cornelia are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't answer I was traumatized.

"Oh Cornelia I'm so sorry" he said and lifted me up in his arms bridal style and carried me to the carriage in which he came in.

_Heaven………I think………………………_

I opened my eyes. Was I in heaven? All I remembered was Cedric on top of me and someone using vulgar language and that was it.

The surroundings were unusual. It was……hmm how to put it….high class. I was probably in heaven. If this was heaven then I was damn lucky I died. It was different than what I expected it to be. I thought it would be people living in little houses. I was wrong it was people living in rooms. Wow!

Well in my 'room' I was laying on a king sized bed. The walls were painted gold with red patterns of flower vines laid on them. On the left side of this massive bed was a nightstand which accommodated a metallic gold lamp. Across the room there was a huge mahogany wardrobe. I had no idea what was inside.

"Ssshh be quiet you'll wake her up!" I heard someone say. Sheesh these angels were loud.

Two figures were entering the room as quietly as possible but were still making a whole lotta noise in the process.

"Corny?" I heard someone say.

"Um……….yeah?" I said not recognizing the voice

"Cornelia we're so glad your okay" the other said and they both tackled me with a bear hug. Angels were very……….. friendly.

"Um….who are you two?" I asked. I was dead frightened.

One of them got up and turned on the light.

"Eh…ma…gawd!" I said. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Will! Leon! Look at how you two have grown!" I shouted. I couldn't believe I would see them again. I was definitely not in heaven.

"Corny!!! I've miss you so much" said Leon and he gave me another hug. I was suffocating.

"If you don't let go this might be the last time you see me" I said gasping in air.

"Oh Cornelia how we've miss you so" said will not giving me a hug thank god because I was still recovering from Leon's.

"Oh guys I've miss you so much. So haw are things?" I asked still not believing this. I highly doubt this is heaven.

"Oh everything's wonderful" said Will with a blush.

"Yeah. Will has a boyfriend" teased Leon.

"Omfg! Really who is he?" I asked eager to know.

"It's…." Will was beginning to say when Leon interrupted.

"It's Matt!" shouted Leon.

"Omg that's so great. Will I'm so happy for you" I said giving her a hug.

"Well it's nothing really" Will aid blushing furiously.

"Nothing? What do you mean it's nothing? It's a big something! You had the biggest crush on him since like forever!" I said practically shouting.

"Well since someone's up I think you should get ready for dinner" nana said as she walked in the room.

"Oh hi nana" I said cooling down a bit.

"Will, Leon would you leave for Cornelia to get dressed" she asked politely.

"Sure"

"No problem" and they left.

"Cornelia darling are you okay?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm okay nana. Promise" I said not wanting her to worry.

"Okay now go get ready for dinner!" she said. "I'll be back in 45 minutes" she said and left.

I walked over to the huge mahogany wardrobe ready to see what awaited inside.

There where lots of dresses of different colours and materials. There were green, blue, white, black, pink, and purple dresses. There were short summer dresses and long elegant dresses. I decided to wear a strapless dark blue dress with a golden belt which was placed around my stomach. I wore dark blue shoes. I had on a golden earring with the shape of a heart and a matching necklace. I had my hair in a high bun with a hump in the front.

"Ahh. Come on we can't be late" I heard nana from the door way.

I followed her out into the hall as we walked in silence.

The palace was beautiful. It was all colourful with gold in nearly everything.

"Just a heads up. Everyone's going to act weird because they know what happened the other day" nana said. I was lucky.

"Thanks grandma" I said and smiled at her thankfully.

When we reached the dinning hall everyone was already there.

There was Will, Matt, Leon, Princess Hay Lin, Princess Irma, Taranee, Miranda, Lillian, Peter, Alchemy about fifteen other people of whom I do not know. The King, the Queen and of course Caleb.

Nana walked to her seat between two old ladies. So there was no where for me to sit except next to Caleb.

'_Oh shit! Well life sucks' _I thought and walked to my seat hoping not to make eye contact with him. He was looking directly in front of him. It seemed as though he was having a silent conversation with his mother.

"Uuhh….hi" he said looking at me blankly. I looked into his eyes, oh yes those gorgeous green eyes. I then smiled.

"Hi" I said. I saw him smiled which made me smile more. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I wanted to see him for two years now was my chance so why did I want to look away? And I ended up doing so.

Finally dinner was served.

(Yeah)  
Ladies, (Yeah)  
Have you eva had a thang for somebody  
and it was just so deep  
and you wanted to tell him so bad  
But you just couldn't find the words?  
Listen...

(Chorus: Keyshia Cole)  
I gotta thang for you baby you know  
don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna get to know ya  
don't wanna play no games, listen to what I'm sayin'

Gotta thang for you  
(For you)

Dinner was unusually awkward.

(Chorus: Keyshia Cole)  
I gotta thang for you baby you know  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna get to know ya  
Don't wanna play no games, listen to what Im sayin  
I gotta thang for you,  
Baby you know

I wanted to talk to Caleb so bad that it hurt.

(Verse 1: Trina)  
I gotta thang for you and it hurts me  
Cause Im holdin back im so thirsty  
When I open wide, you betta work inside  
But promise that you wont hurt me wit  
(Here we go, here we go again)  
Cause I aint got time for lies  
This time aint lookin (for a friend)

I need a man thats gon wine & dine me  
Everytime you look you find me  
Bellhoppin he buyin me  
And plus he all mine see  
He Brad Pitt, im Jolie  
When we together we always sing  
(K-I-S-S-I-N-G)  
I gotta thang for you so how you feel bout me?  
Ahh...

(Chorus: Keyshia Cole)  
I gotta thang for you baby you know  
don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna get to know ya  
don't wanna play no games, listen to what Im sayin  
I gotta thang for you

(Chorus: Keyshia Cole)  
I gotta thang for you baby you know  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna get to know ya  
Don't wanna play no games, listen to what Im sayin  
I gotta thang for you,  
Baby you know

I couldn't wait for dinner to end.

(Verse 2: Trina)  
Damn you got me wide open  
And I know you sayin that im jokin  
Cause tha boys in tha past, they just couldn't last  
But for some reason I think u been chosen  
(Heaven sent, don't wanna walk away)  
Just hold me tightly up in you arms  
And tell me (everyday)

That you aint never gonna leave me heart broke  
Promise to give a good long stroke  
Boy this for real and this aint no joke  
Thought I was dreamin but I know im woke  
What you done did that got me so gone  
Feels so right that this cant be wrong  
Hanging up and right back callin yo phone  
Cause I go crazy when I hear ya voice tone...  
Ahh...

Finally dinner was over. Dinner was so awkward that each time I looked down into my plate someone was watching me.

(Bridge: Keyshia Cole)  
And you know...  
I can't wait to see your face again  
(Again boy)  
and you know...  
Im hopin we can work this thing out  
Everytime that Im alone  
Im thinkin bout us and where we could be  
Thats how I know I gotta a thang  
For you baby, yeah you know

(Chorus: Keyshia Cole)  
I gotta thang for you baby you know  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna get to know ya (Wanna get to know you)  
Don't wanna play no games, listen to what Im sayin (boy listen to what Im sayin)  
I gotta thang for you (Hey)

I gotta thang for you baby you know  
Don't wanna take it slow (yeah)  
I wanna get to know ya  
Don't wanna play no games, listen to what Im sayin  
I gotta thang for you,  
Baby you know

The door opened and I saw the first person in the world I didn't want to see.

(The way you love me)  
The way you love me,

The way you love me  
the way you touch me,

The way you touch me  
the way you love me,

The way you love me  
the way you touch me,

The way you touch me

Elyon. What in Gods name is she doing here?

She walked to the head of the table to greet the king. I saw her watch me with her fake smile. God she is a good actress.

I saw her whisper something to the king and then she looked at me.

"its so good to see you Cornelia" she said with fake politeness in her voice. I could feel anger bubbling up inside me.

"cut the crap Elyon!" I said and watched her straight in her eye ignoring the stares.

"oh sister, what do you mean" she said smiling. That was it! I had enough.

"oh you know damn well what I mean. Sister!" I said getting up from my seat.

"cornelia you should have respect when you are in the presence of royalty" she said dropping her smile and fake politeness.

"do you have a point?" I asked. She was getting on my last nerve.

"Cornelia leave now" she said with a stern expression.

"bitch puh-leeze" I said. Her 'death glare' as they say did not scare me.

"what did you just call me?" she asked through clenched teeth.

I walked out of my seat and walked to where she was standing. I looked her straight in the eye.

"I called you a bitch" I said not afraid of the consequences. "what you don't know yourself?" I said with a mocking smile. I saw Caleb smiling at the side of my eye.

"takes one to know one" she said with an equally mocking smile.

I didn't know what to say. I was dumb struck.

"oh quiet all of a sudden" she asked.

"you are a waste of my time" I said and pushed her aside to leave this room.

"So Cornelia how was two years with different men?" she asked I could hear the cheer in her voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did she want to get her ass kicked? She had no idea who she was messing with.

"So Elyon how was the twelve years of screwing your father?" I said. I know I was lying and she was doing the same.

I heard a few gasps from the table. Caleb nearly swallowed his spoon.

"Why do you bring up such lies girl?" she asked with that stern look on her face.

"Me lieing? What about you?" I said. "You know damn well what Cedric had said was not true. You even had to go to Will to ask her if what he said was true. I can't believe I actually called you sister" I said. This was finally the day when the truth came out.

"What do you mean? You _are_ capable of doing those things. And you and Cedric was just nasty" she said. I was going to beat the shit out of her.

"Look Elyon I took your shit for fifteen flippin' years. You knew me since I was born and this is what you're sayin' now?" I said. I was going to explpode.

"I'm just saying the truth as it is" she said. She had no idea what I am capable of doing.

"oh I'm capable of kickin' your skinny flat ass" I said walking up to her.

"Oh try it!" she said.

I was going to.

SLAP!!

That bitch slapped me! Wtf? Oh, she had it coming.

I lunged on top of her. I started pulling at her hair. I slapped her back she was so gonna get it.

I was pulled of her by Caleb. And she was pulled of by Matt.

"You bitch. You have no class at all. I hate you" she screamed struggling from Matt's grasp.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said coolly with a smile.

Caleb was dragging me out the room but was falling miserably.

"You and your father are just lowly commoners. My mother only used him because she was bored. She came and made a hideous thing like you. She had no idea that she put the world in danger" Elyon shouted.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Caleb pulled me closer to him. How dare she say such a thing? Someone talking about my father always brought back memories.

"You and your father had no meaning in the world" she said. I can't believe she said that.

"You have no clue about what you're talking about. Your mother loved my father and he loved her. It's your father she didn't love. Her marriage was one with out love" I said. I could feel the tears falling.

"Oh shut up Cornelia. If your father loved our mother he would not have left! He was only in it for the fun. And he got what he wanted so he left" she shot back. This girl has a heart of ice.

Caleb finally let me go and I walked up to Elyon.

"He loved her with all his heart. She wanted him to leave or else your father would have killed me" I said finally. "Because of my father I am alive today. He sacrificed not seeing his children for my life"

She broke herself out of Matt's grasp and looked at me with no emotion but anger in her eyes.

"You and your father and pathetic excuse of a brother gave Meridian a bad name" she said.

"How dare you disrespect my family!" I shouted. I would not take her crap anymore.

"Shut up Cornelia" she shouted. "You were always stupid to begin with. You had no where to go so we had to take you in"

"You always do that. You insult people when you know you're wrong. You know what I'm saying is true" I said with tears falling.

"Whatever Cornelia" she said and was about to walk off when I stopped her.

"You know I always wondered if you had a heart. You never showed love to anyone except your father" I said. "You gave up an honest and true marriage to Caleb. Why didn't you marry him? You said you would not leave your kingdom. It's not like if you were getting the throne or anything. You gave up a perfectly good man for something you would never get. You can never find a man like him anywhere. You have know idea how I felt when Will told me that in her letter. I felt heart broken" I was telling the truth straight out not being afraid of what anyone said. "And she sent me another letter saying that you two won't be getting married. Elyon, I would gladly give up my life for him to ask me to marry him. Just so you know, you would never find a man like him with a pure heart in your life." I finished and walked out the room ignoring all the stares.

I didn't want to go in my room because someone would easily find me so I went into the first door I saw.

It was the library. I went straight to the back of the room. I dropped myself on the floor and cried.

I couldn't believe she said that. She had no right to say those things about my father. I remembered her telling me that I was lucky. She was the lucky one. She had a mother and a father. She wasn't the one whose mother would barely talk to her. I couldn't even talk to my own mom. All I had was Will and Leon.

"Hey" someone said.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I said not looking up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No" I said and started crying again.

"Hey it's okay" he sat down next to me and cradled me in his arms.

"How could it be okay? She was being who she is" I said in his chest.

"Ssshh. Don't worry about her" he said trying to comfort me. He smelt nice. It was a mixture of apple and cinnamon with a bit of jasmine.

His touch soothed me. I was feeling different. I don't ever remember feeling like this before. I stopped crying and raised up to get some air.

"You ok now?" he asked. He rested his head on my shoulder. That was odd.

"Yeah I think so" I said almost in a whisper.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Okay strange. Not a bad strange but a good strange. I was feeling all funny inside.

"I should go" I said getting up.

"No!" he practically shouted. Weird. "I mean could you stay just for a little while longer?" he asked.

"Um…sure" I said. I sat back down and he rested his head in my lap.

"I think I'm the one that should be asking the questions. Are you okay?" I asked a little bit worried.

"Why do you hate Elyon?" he asked. Well I didn't expect that one coming.

"I don't hate Elyon. It's just that she insults other to get her approval. I hate it when she does that to the maids and especially to me. I don't hate Elyon I love her believe it or not. Although I don't show it she's my big sister. She taught me how to do stuff when I was little. But know it seems that she just wanted to be the best" I finished. I found myself playing in his hair which was so soft.

"So Elyon had a heart?" he asked.

"Yea she had one like about eleven years ago. She was eight then and it was time she learned the duties of being a princess. She had classes and she hardly ever played with me anymore. She was mostly with Miranda and Lillian" I finished.

"And still is today" he said. I smiled at him. it was true, I still love my big sister no matter what happens I'll always love her.

"Cornelia did you mean what you said about me?" he rose up from my lap and was leaning against the opposite wall.

It made no sense to lie.

"I meant every single word" I said turning my head avoiding looking at him.

He came and sat next to me. I watched him and he watched me.

I didn't know if I was tired but his face was getting closer to mine. I was unsure about what he was going to do.

'_oh my-" _before I could finish he kissed me.

His lips covered mine. I had no idea what to do.

So that's the end review plz and so sorry I took so long. And plz listen to the song on you tube.

Mad4life


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. I think its going to be a while till I update because I have a stalker. Yup sadly. His name is Edward Cullen. As if his name is Edward Coventry. I hate that ass. He sent me a Chanel no. 5. Rich kids. I wanted to give him back the very expensive gift. My mother couldn't even afford it!! But daddy said its not nice to return a gift that someone gave you. I have such a life. A sister –in-law to be which I hate and she does whatever she can to get close to me, a stalker, parents on the brink of divorcing, a brother who was wrongly accused, a sister who has boy problems, a sister who is in the middle of an identity crisis, a brother who is in the U.S army fighting in Iraq which I love the most and I'm afraid of loosing him because he's the only sane one in the family. My life sucks and that's just those who live in my house. Imagine the rest.

I was reading a one of the cliques novels sealed with a diss and I came up with the idea. I know that book has nothing to do with this chapter but it just popped up into my head and I just had to make a chapter out of it.

Chapter 10: never would have guessed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo!!! Merry Christmas. How exciting!! I don't really enjoy Christmas because I have to spend time with other family members, my sister-in-law to be and her family, I hate the cleaning and I miss my dear friends. For all of you who think Santa clause is real, I'm really sorry but he wasn't and never will be. I'm sorry kids but it is a figment of your imagination encouraged by the media and sad people in the mall.

Ok so about this chapter. Um…. There is another song in this chappie called Miles Away by Jah Cure. The artist is popular in the Caribbean and he sings great songs. This song to me is by far the best I have ever heard from him. This song is kinda short but beggars can't be choosers.

Please go on you tube and listen to it. Just type in miles away by jah cure. So here goes I'm not so sure what to put in it but I'm just guessing and hopefully it will flow with the rest of the story.

Chapter 9: it would never work out.

'_Oh my Jesus! He's kissing me! What to do?'_ I thought.

I can't do this to him. He would be left shattered. He pressed harder on my lips.

Crap!

He licked my bottom lip begging for entry.

I had no control over my body. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was adjusting to his embrace so I put my arms around his neck.

He bit my bottom lip practically pleading to enter. I finally opened my mouth.

He entered my moist cavern. We were fighting each other for control.

'_Oh shit! No, no, no, no! I have to stop this I don't want to be responsible for any thing'_ I thought. I can't let this happen.

I stopped the kiss or make out session I should say.

"What the hell Cornelia! What is wrong with you?" Caleb shouted.

"Did you mean anything you told Elyon? Because I think I misinterpreted wrongly"

"I…I have to go" I said and got up.

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"Cornelia stay with me" he pleaded

"No Caleb I can't" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"What! Why?" he asked tightening his grip.

"I just can't" I said and tried to pull away.

"Cornelia why?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

I hugged him and pushed my head in his chest. I cried for a few moments wondering how I was going to tell him.

"Caleb" I started. "I can't do this"

"Why can't you Cornelia?!" I could fell the anger in his words.

"Because…. I'll break your heart" I said almost in a whisper

"What are you talking about Cornelia?" he was staring at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes and felt guilty.

"I'm not staying Caleb. I have to go back home"

I said finally.

"What?" he said with total and complete hurt in his voice?

"Well not home in Pyramus but somewhere else where no one would find me" I said

Only for you, for you,

Ohhh,

Now that I love you,

No one above you

More than a million miles away  
More than a million words to say

Ohhhh  
now and forever and ever,

Will be just you and me

longing to hold you

Hold you

Hold you

Near my heart  
from when

From when

From when

Everytime you miss again

"So just like that" he said anger rising again

"Caleb you don't understand I don't want to do this because I would break your heart" I said.

Finally he let me go.

More than a million miles away  
More than a million words to say

Ohhh  
Now and forever and ever,

Will be just you and me

"I don't know if you are aware but you already broke my heart two years ago" he said and walked out the room.

Caleb's POV

How could she do that? I love her, the only woman I let enter my heart and she crushes me. I still love her anyway. Like mother always said if you truly love someone you have to let them go.

Girl I'll never let you go

I just wanted you to know  
how much I love you so  
it takes time for love to grow

Ahh  
Will be just you and me

More than a million miles away  
More than a million words to say

Ohhh  
Now and forever and ever,

Will be just you and me

I entered my room and lay on my bed.

How could she do that? I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Hold me

squeeze me

feel me

oh  
Cause I never wanna be lonely  
Lonely for you,

girl you know how much

I love you I love you

I love you  
Yeaaaaaaa

More than a million miles away  
More than a million words to say

ohhhh  
Now and forever and ever,

will be just you and me

No I will not cry because of her. I heard a knock on my door. I saw my mother pepping her head through.

"Oh Caleb darling" she said. She rushed over to my side.

"Are you okay?"

Ohhhh

Longing to hold you

Hold you

Hold you near my heart  
from when

From when

From when

Everytime u miss again

More than a million miles away  
More than a million words to say

Ohhhh  
Now and forever and ever,

Will be just you and me

"No!" I said. She could see the tears in my eyes and that was her question.

"Honey. Everyone could see that you like her" my mother said.

"I don't like her!" I snapped.

"I love her" I saw my mothers face turn soft and a small smile was formed on her lips

"I see" she said. "So why are you here? You should be with her" she said.

"I can't" I said and looked away.

"Why not?" she asked and lied next to me on my bed.

"Because…… because she's leaving" I finally said. Saying that really hurt my heart.

"Oh honey. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really" I said. I still didn't understand why she was leaving. She said she meant every word she said earlier so why is she leaving now.

"You know women are hard to understand" I said and watched my mother. She smiled and strokes my head in a playful manner.

"No we are not. If you look under everything we do and say you'll see we are very simple" she said and then continued. "But, the ones that are very hard to understand are those who have problems showing what they feel because they were always missing something".

She had a point. But I was confused when she said they were always missing something.

"What do you mean by they were always missing something?"

"Well, I was good friends with the queen of meridian for years. When I used to go to meridian to have tea with the queen I always saw Elyon with her friends and this little girl following in tow" she said. Where was she going with this? "Elyon and her friends were teasing this little girl because she was short and a few years younger than them. The little girl would always go to her mother and complain but she always scolded her. She was a sensitive child. She always turned to a source for her own comfort. Cornelia had sources actually. Ballet and art. She danced with poise and grace and drew like a twelve year old even though she was quite young"

"And?" I asked she was not really helping.

"Well if you let me finish I'll tell you" she scolded. No need to get feisty on me. "I wanted to help her by joining her to a dance school but she always denied and never had time to think about it. It was time for Elyon to practice the duties of a princess and she needed her personal servant. She chose Cornelia and started treating her badly. Bossing her around a lot for her own pleasure. Sometimes I wondered if Cornelia held any emotions because she always had a blank expression on her face. I guess that made her tough. But the situation with her father was always pressed, that was her weakness"

"Mom I don't think you're helping" I said. She smiled.

"Caleb she won't let you in her heart because she does not know what love is" she finally said.

"Well that's all you had to say" I said. Sheesh!! She knew how to make a conversation.

"Caleb, you have to show her what love really is before she leaves" she said.

"What?! Why" I said with surprise.

"Caleb don't act as though you don't want to speak to her" she pressed. My mother knew me well. "Go to her and apologize."

"Mother!!" I shouted.

"Just go to her and apologize damn it!!!!!!! I want grandchildren!!" she shouted back. Okay then.

"Sheesh. You don't have to get all aggressive on me" I said and walked out on my room to apologize to Cornelia.

Normal POV

Cornelia sat in a chair close by and collected her thoughts.

Cornelia POV

I sat in a nearby chair and thought about the unlikely events in my life.

I had a half sister who hated me and I don't know why I cannot hate her back

The council would surely send there minions to get me and I would have to stand trail

I have a deep ass crush on a prince. The prince of Illyria to be correct which is the most powerful kingdom there is. Pathetic

Cedric is still out there

Wow my life sucks. Anyways I could deal with my life another time. But the question was, how do I get out this castle? There is tight security and it's almost impossible for a rat to enter with out being seen. Hmm that seemed tricky

"Eureka!!" I shouted. I could dress as a commoner and exit through the kitchen. Commoners always come to the castle to get scraps of food to feed themselves and their families. I had to get something to disguise myself as one of them, take the food and go on with my life.

I ran out the room and headed straight for the kitchen. I saw a man out of the line and pulled him in a corner.

"Sir, I need your help!!" I whispered.

"Aww surely milady" he nodded and listen attentively.

"I need your clothing" I said. His eyes widened.

"My clothing milady" he said.

"Yea so could I have them?" I asked eagerly hoping I could get a positive answer.

"I am sorry milady but I cannot I only have these one pair of clothing" he said.

"What if I give you new clothing in exchange for those" I asked. I watched him straight in the eye hoping for a sign.

"Okay!" he said smiling.

"I'll be back" I said and ran quickly to Caleb's' room.

I knocked and waited patiently. No answer. I let myself in and walked towards his closet.

I looked for something simple.

I found a cream shirt and black trousers at the back of the closet. And a pair of shoes. I hope the shoes could fit.

I hurried out of the room. I heard two women talking in the opposite room. I peaked to see who it was. It was two maids cleaning the room.

"I can't believe she said those things in front her face. I have to say, she has some guts" I heard one say with a thick English accent.

"I know. Princess Elyon was put in her place" the other one said in an even stronger English accent.

"Mary I have a good bit of news for you" said the first.

"Really Magdalena ? What is it?" the on addressed as Mary said with enthusiasm.

"Well, Evangeline said that she saw them in the library snogging" Magdalena said.

'_Father up above. These servants knew everything. I didn't recognize anyone in the library but us'_ I thought.

"Snogging? I thought they were just mates" Mary said.

"Mates eh, well then Cornelia stopped the snogging session. He was like what the hell Cornelia and she was like oh I can't and he was like why not. And then she started to cry and when she finished she was like I have to go. And he was like where and she was like home but not with her grandmother but she had to find somewhere else to live and he was like oh just like that and she was all oh Caleb you don't understand I'll break your heart. And the touching moment was when he said you already did that. That part was deep"

Where do these maids get these things from? Anyways it's not the time to think about those sad women.

I rushed back to the kitchen and found the man standing up where I left him.

"Here you go sir. Now go and change quickly" I pressed and pushed the man away

I remembered what those maids were saying. That was freaky.

He reached back and gave me his old clothes.

After I changed I gave the man my dress and shoes and told him to give his wife. I kept my jewelry because I could pawn them later on. I went in the line to get food. It was not what I expected to happen to me in life but it had to do. When I got my bag of bread and cheese I walked coolly out the castle gates and walked through the forest to find some kind of path.

I found one. I walked and walked not looking back. I left Will, Leon, nana and Caleb.

Oh well at least they can have a better life with out me

-

-

-

-

-

-

Finally!!! It took me a good while to figure this chapter out. I am diagnosed with ADD (attention deficit disorder) I had to fight myself to pay attention and finish the chapter. It was so frickin' hard.

The maids talking in the room I know its stupid but that's how my cousin and I talk gossip.

Snogging means making out in British terms and mate as in friend in British terms as well.

How do I know this? Well I was born and lived in London with some of my family members for five years I still talk like a brit when I say certain things for example when I say 'what is that supposed to mean' its kinda funny now and then.

Oh and candraca-angel-101. Why were you stalking? Would y like to have my stalker? Plz say yes I'll ship him to you. Let's just hope he gets through immigration.

So stay tuned. Hope you liked.

Mad4life 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi!!!!!!

Anyways this chapter is going to be long and I'm bored so I won't pay much attention to my grammar because my other half would urge me to do something else because of my ADD. And also I suck at language arts. So candracar-angel-101, grammar matters and I don't feel offended by your review my computer is retarded as well.

Enjoy and say if you likey.

Chapter 10: faith is just not on my side, they hatin' on me

_3 years later………………………_

_In a little village before the outskirts of Illyria called Bridgelal………………………_

Living by myself as an old woman was not bad at all. I don't mean old as in 77. It's my disguise. Caleb sent an army looking for me all over Illyria a day after I escaped, so I had to hide. I ended up having my hair up in my hat al the time. I never checked to see the damage my hair was in. but I knew and could say it was not in a mess.

How come? Well because Everytime I go to bath which is like every two days, I ground up herbs and mix them with water and use it as a shampoo.

I ended up wearing the mans clothing I took for a month until someone gave me knew clothes which were equally peasant looking. But as I like to say beggars can't be choosers.

I walked with a fake arched back and a stick for fake support (like Quasimodo in the hunchback of Notre Damn and with a walking stick)

I was sitting near my newspaper stall which I sat by every day for 3 years. I was reading an old paper for no apparent reason.

'ex-noble man lord cedric of Westchester has been captured by Illyrian soldiers and has been charged for attempted rape and would stand trail in front of the lower court' I read. Thank the heavens they finally found cedric. That was a good thing. At least I would not have to worry about seeing his face again.

I read another which said 'Illyria has new hope. Prince Caleb of Illyria has now become our new king. His first act was building new homes for orphans and those who lived on the streets. Citizens of Illyria as well as members of Illyria's high committee say that their new king is doing an excellent job so far.' It's a good thing that Caleb is doing great things for his new kingdom. It's been three years since he became king and Illyria had developed. At least their king was not like others who was taken over by corruption within a month and without a care watched their kingdom fall. He was the very few kings who had an honest and pure heart.

After I finished read got up and walked to where everyone was heading.

I saw two soldiers standing on the statue of a knight and his horse. He was scanning the crowed with serious look.

"Here ye, here ye" the one with a scroll began. "King Caleb of Illyria has now reached the time where he is shall be searching for his queen. He has ordered that every available maiden will be at his castle tomorrow so he can seek his new queen." All the women in the crowd squealed and clapped in delight.

To tell you the truth 5 years ago when I first met him and after we spoke and flirted with each other I thought I was going to be his queen. I was one pathetic teenager.

I walked back to my stall and sat waiting for a customer. The women were following the soldiers to a huge carriage which was awaiting them. They all climbed in and waited to meet the king.

"Excuse me madam, are you married?" one of the soldiers asked. He and the other was standing in front of my stall with stern expressions on their faces

"Ye married?" I laughed nervously. I began to talk like those wise old people I knew. "Ye is not married"

"Then you shall come with us" the other said.

"Ye will not come" I said. I was sure as hell not going to set foot in that castle again.

"The king whishes to see all available maidens" said the first.

"Ye doubts that the king wants to see this old woman" I said nervously.

"Ma'am you need to come with us" said the first and they both held each of my arms and dragged me to the oversized carriage.

"Ye will not stand for this! This is against my will" I yelled hoping to get help from those who stood at the side of the road. Instead I got laughs.

"Old woman shut up! You should be honored to be in the presence of our great king!" the second spat.

"But I never! This is against my will" I said and they threw me in the carriage.

_Carriage ride to the castle……………………_

I sat there my head down. It was going to happen all over again if Caleb found out I was there.

"So old hag why are you here. You know that you left your newspaper stall unattended" said a girl with long blond hair, skinny body and a bad attitude.

"Ye should have respect for thy elders!" I said in a soothing but stern tone.

"Old woman, you know" she began.

"No, ye does not know" I said and heard snickers from several girls.

"As I was saying, I do not understand why the king would want to see an old hag like you. You're old enough to be his great grandmother" she spat. Giggles were heard from different girls in the carriage.

'_Correction, old enough to be his wife' _I thought. Random things always came to my head. This was not the first time this thought came. I smiled at my thought.

"What's so funny hag?" asked the very rude dumb blond

"Nothing" I said with a giggle.

"Stupid hag" she muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Omg where here!!!!" squealed the village whore. She had lots of kids and now she's excited about meeting the prince. Hmmm young woman these days.

"Everyone out!!" yelled a new guard.

I got up walking out slowly when the dumb blond pushed.

"Bitch" I muttered from under my breath.

I stepped out with the help of a soldier and followed the women to where ever they were going.

_Inside a room in the palace……………_

We were all waiting in a huge room somewhere in the castle I was amazed it everyone fitted perfectly. It was packed with, ugly, pretty, really pretty and beautiful women. I had no idea which category I fell under. Old women?

The doors of the room swung open. I suddenly lost me hunched back and watched Caleb in awe as he made his entrance.

Ehmagawd!!! He's so sexy, no smexy, no shemxy, no I mean H.A.W.T!!! Hawt!!! He had gotten taller. His short brown hair grew a little. He was brawny. I could see his abs printing through his white silk shirt. I felt weak in the knees. I was about to drop but held on to my stick for support. Gods he was so damn hawt.

He turned from cute to good looking then to handsome and hawt in 5 years. That is just amazing. Me, well I only could say for myself that in three years I had gotten fat, lost the weight, my damned boobs got bigger so to did my butt, and the best part, I had gotten all my curves but I never showed them though.

"Ladies" said the kings' advisor. "Each one of you would present yourself to the king and then leave the room"

Thank God I was at the back.

"Starting from the back" the advisor.

"_Shit! Faith is just not on my side today. Why is the universe hatin' on me? I never did it anything. I never littered I never mistreated plants I never killed animals. Why?'_ I thought.

Everyone was looking at me. I guess I was first. I slowly walked to the middle of the room.

"You were on of the maidens who came to the castle?" questioned the advisor.

"Not willingly. Ye was forced onto the carriage by to soldiers" I said keeping my head low.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Bridgelal" I replied

"Who were the two soldiers who went to Bridgelal?!" shouted the advisor.

The two dick head came running in.

"Why did you bring this old woman here?" asked the advisor in a cool voice.

"But we followed your orders sir every available woman would be at the castle. She is not married. She sells news papers" the first one said.

"The scroll said every available _young_ woman!" shouted the advisor. "Not available old women! She is old enough to be his great grandmother!"

"Exactly what I said!" I said straightening from my fake hunched position. "I told them, I told them so but noooooooo, they were following orders I- wait, who are you calling old? And I am not old I'm only 20 years old for gods sake. I'm not old enough to be his great grandmother" I huffed letting the hood of my cloak fall from my head.

"Where'd the accent go?" asked the advisor with total and complete shock on his face.

"Shit!!" I said. I am so busted, again!!!

"Cornelia?" asked Caleb as he stood from his seat.

I didn't know what to do. It made sense to lie now I got caught.

"H-h-hi……C-Caleb. H-h-how ya d-d-d-doin'?" I smiled nervously.

I heard gasps from around the room. Wow great just great. I could hide under a rock for the rest of my life for all I care. I just wanted to get outta here.

"Cornelia" Caleb smiled and walked over to where I was standing.

I smiled showing some teeth.

He stroked my cheek making me tremble.

"I missed you" I said. Wow! Where did those words come from?

"I left be-" I began but he cut me off. God I hated when he did that he pressed his finger on my lips.

"Ssshh I know why you left. You were afraid of facing the court and Elyon" he said. He was exactly right. I was terrified of facing the court because the consequence would be brutal. And I would not dare look at Elyon if my life depended on it.

"I missed you too" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were touching each other. I could feel his body heat and his rock hard abs.

"I don't think you would be leaving again" he said and smiled seductively. I sense that me cheek were turning red.

"Now why would you think that? I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel the stares and glares coming from everyone in the room. I didn't mind because I was with the one I loved, loves and love.

"Hmmm….. let me see" he began playfully. "Well Cedric is gone for good, the court dropped the case"

"They dropped the case? But why?" I asked in shock.

"Well, Cedric got tricked into telling the truth by a certain someone for freedom but the freedom part didn't work out and they granted you innocent. And Elyon is engaged to some doctor guy" he said. "Poor guy" I giggled.

"you did that for me?" I asked shyly.

"Well I did it for the one I love and that matters the most" he said and kissed my fore head.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"Who doesn't?" I said and we chuckled. "I love you too Caleb"

"Aww you finally said it" he said teasingly. "This should be a day in history"

"Just shut up and kiss me" I said. He smiled.

He gently placed his lips over mine. We stood there making out for a while until I broke the kiss for air. He kissed my neck, licked my neck, and sucked on my neck.

"Um Caleb….. the beginning of these things usually happen in a bedroom" I said.

He stopped and smiled. He placed a protective arm around my waist and looked around the room.

"Sire, what you are going to do with all of these women?" asked the advisor.

"Me? No, you. I have some buissness to take care of with my _wife_" he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him seeing those green eyes I missed.

He let go of my waist and whispered something to a nearby maid.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand for me to take.

"We shall" I giggled and took his hand.

We walked out of the room hand in hand. I felt safe around him, I felt as though nothing bad would happen.

"So where to?" I asked. I had no idea where we were going.

"My room" he said with a smirk.

"Ehmagawd, I didn't mean that when I said it should finished in a room" I said. I felt a bit awkward.

"I know. There is going to be clothes in my room for you to wear. And besides you know you want to finish it" he said with a devilish smirk.

"Pervert!" I said and giggled in his arms.

We laughed and made jokes all the way to his room.

I was his _wife_ now. That word made me all tingly inside.

I was finally with the one I love and he loves me back.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxo**

Ehmagawd!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished this chapter. Yay!!

Okay hawt means hot like when a guy is super hot. I got that from the clique novels. I got the name Bridgelal from my science teacher. That's her maiden name. I hate her. She's racial. So this means the story is coming to an end. I'm so sad. *starts weeping* did you guys listen to those songs? Plz tell me what u think. They are in chapter 9 and 5 I think. I'm not sure. I'm too lazy to check.

Okay tell me if you want me to write another story. Please. I feel so proud of myself.

Two more chapters I think.

Review please!!

This is mad4life saying I heart you

or

This is mad4life saying I love you (for the slow people)


	12. Chapter 12

Oh god I have no idea what to write!!!!! Oh my words I have good news and great news. The good news is that my stalker is going to France for a while and won't return after school starts. I think he said the second week of school he would be back. That's just awesome. And the great news is that my aunt is going to buy me the whole twilight series in hard cover so that means I won't be borrowing any more of those books from the library. Hoot!!!

This chapter is going to be short. Sorry!

Okay enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any of its characters. Never will never did and currently does not.

Chapter 11: life sweet!

Caleb and I were walking hand in hand to his room. We were laughing and goofing off. I still couldn't believe he said that he loves me. Me. Cornelia Elizabeth Hale. Wow. This has to be a dream come true.

When we entered his room I was amazed. I stood still staring at everything that was occupied in the room. I acted like a country bookie.

"Like what you see?" I heard Caleb's voice say but it took a while for it to process in my head.

"Um….wow. Everything is so…..wow!" I said. I sounded dumb and blushed because of my foolishness.

Caleb chuckled and sat on his bed looking intensely at my red face.

"What?" I asked. Why was he looking at me like that?

"You are so beautiful" he said dreamingly which caused me to blush more. "You look cute when you blush" he said which made me blush even more.

"Well could you stop with the flattering comments? I don't like to blush I look stupid" I said and turned away from his gaze.

"Aww. Someone's shy" he said in a playful voice. I blushed even more. Why in the world was I blushing?

"Shut up!" I said. He was kinda annoying but in a good way.

He laughed and went to the balcony.

"Well?" he asked. Coming back inside and closing the doors.

"Well what?" I asked unsure of his question.

"Well are you going to clean up or stay like that?" he asked impatiently.

"God bite me. You don't have to act all hostile" I said and walked into the bathroom. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Woman just hurry up!" he said and lay on his bed.

"Beauty. I mean referring to myself takes time. And to me it means hours" I said with a teasing smile.

"Let me stress it again, _**HURRY**_ up" he shouted. I just laughed. I found the bathtub filled with water and soap already so I stripped my clothes and gently placed myself in the tub.

Caleb's POV:

What was taking her so long? It was over two hours and she was still there. Did she drown?

I got up and marched into the bathroom.

"CORNELIA!!!" I shouted.

She jumped up in surprise giving me a glimpse of heaven.

"Caleb!! What the fuck!? I was taking a bath".

She sank lower into the tub only allowing me to se her head and her neck. I smiled seductively walking closer to the tub.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I saw her shift uncomfortably.

"What do you think?" I said. I sat at the edge of the tub and lightly stroke her neck with my fingers

"You know, you have been here for more than two hours. When I said hurry I did mean it yuh know" I said. I watched her closely when a smile formed one her lips.

"No I do not know" she said. I got up quickly because I had the strangest feeling that she might have pulled me down into the water.

"Oy, just hurry up or we'll be late. You women take forever with your make up. We might leave in neveruary" I said and walked out the room.

End of Caleb's POV

Cornelia's POV

I smiled after he left. He was to smart.

When I said beauty takes time I was referring to myself.

I got out the tub, dried myself with a towel and strode out of the bathroom. (A/N: she has the towel around her)

"So where are my clothes?" I asked Caleb who was lying down on his bed.

"In the wardrobe" he said.

I walked to open the massive wardrobe. Wow!

Inside there was dresses of different colours and different textures.

"Choose any one you want, they are all yours" Caleb said. Well like duh I knew that.

"Now hurry we have to go" he said in an almost eager tone.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He was saying that for a while now.

"And ruin the surprise" he laughed. "When I reach back you should be dressed" he said. And left.

I looked at every dress in the wardrobe. They where all beautiful. There was on dress that caught my eye though. It was a white simple strapless dress. There was a golden belt around the waist with a tail at the back. It was ah- dorable. I wore this dress with white pumps (A/N: not sure if there are such things called pumps in Illyria but it is my story so there is).

I combed my hair in a high ponytail letting the ends flow down my back. I put on a pair of gold earrings. I didn't out on any make-up. I just applied clear lip-gloss on my lips and a little bit of golden eye shadow.

I sat on the bed and waited for Caleb to return.

A while later, he returned holding something behind his back. I could help but smile. He looked so handsome in his black tux. His hair the same messy was as before but on the right side of his jacket was the Illyrian emblem which was a lion holding a flag and a crescent moon at the right corner.

"You're ready!" he said in disbelief. I got up and walked easily over to him to see what he had behind his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think" I said and tried to get a glimpse of what he was holding.

"What's that?" I asked directing to behind his back.

"Well can't I have a kiss first from my beautiful wife?" he asked.

I walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"So now what is it?" I asked eagerly.

He laughed and moved his hand from behind his back. He held a red and gold hibiscus flower.

"Ehmagawd. Those things are supposed to be extinct" I said excitedly. I had heard about the red and gold hibiscus flower. It is a originally golden flower but the inside was red.

"Yes that's what they say. My mother grows these in her garden. I figured you would like it" he said and handed me the flower.

"Shall we go now?" Caleb asked holding out his hand.

"Okay" I said. I dropped the flower on the nearby table and we walked out the room hand in hand.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I have no idea what to put again. I want to put a twist in the story but nothing is coming to me. If you have any ideas tell me in your review plz and thank you.

If you have questions, comments, suggestions or anything make sure and put it in your review.

Mad4life.


	13. WRITERS BLOCK!

**Ehmagawd I have no idea what to write! Again!!! Someone help me plz it's a cry for help!!!**

**If you give me an idea for the next chapter I would sure love to kiss you (just kidding!) **

**Somebody helppppp me!!!!!!**

**Mad4life :-)**

**Hoo-hah I finally saw twilight the movie.**

**It could have been better. It's kinda funny. **

**That girl who played Bella is weird. **

**She's from Arizona and she doesn't even have a tan? Weird or what?**

**I felt really bad for Victoria. **

**That girl who played Bella in the movie has to learn how to smile.**

**Jasper didn't say a thing in the movie as far as I remember**

**I have some news. I'm gonna write another story. I have lots of ideas.**

**Cornelia and Caleb stories of course.**

**1. Cornelia is a kindergarten teacher and Caleb is a big time buissness man who falls for Cornelia.**

**2. You guys know the show x-men right? Well if you do. Cornelia has the power to weaken or even kill anyone. Caleb loves her and she loves him but she won't get close to him because she is afraid.**

**3. I got this idea from the clique novels. Cornelia and the rest of the cast of witch are in high school. Caleb is a geek that secretly loves Cornelia. But she never paid any attention to him. He moved away with his family and came back as a total hottie. **

**4. I got this from the movie twilight. Cornelia is the new girl in town and falls in love with this boy in school who is a vampire. I only watched the movie twice and I don't think I remember a thing from the book. So cope with me. it'll be my own version. **

**These ideas has been killing me for days. Tell me which you think I should do first. **

**Btw I'm gonna write all the stories.**


	14. stink case of writer block

Wonk wonk!! I have a bad case of writers block. Me nah know what to write for an unlikely event.

Here arte some choices:

A: kill all the characters

B: keep writing but I need ideas from you guys

C: delete the story and write a new one

I'm totally out of ideas. I have this one idea I really want to make a story out of. It will be an Inuyasha fic. Yea sooo tell me what you think and I'll do it. i think I might do C cuz this story isn't going anywhere.

Yours truly

Shevaughn (mad4life) :)


End file.
